To Wish Upon The Holy Grail
by Dango Town
Summary: The Holy Grail is capable of granting any wish to whoever claims it, and the kunoichi-turned magus tells herself she has to be the one who claims it. She would summon her servant, they would win this war together, and once the Holy Grail is in her hands she would wish for her return to Konoha. One-shots of Master Sakura with various Servants.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Fate Series. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Kinoko Nasu ( & co.) respectively. Well, I guess I own the OCs...**

* * *

Sakura was pretty surprised that she got used to living in an orphanage this easily. The horrible tales she had heard of the Konoha Orphanage: Peeling wallpapers, scuttling cockroaches, abusive caretakers, and children who would go to great lengths to sabotage each other's chances of being adopted…Those tales had caused a lot of unease and apprehension for her when she was first dropped off at the orphanage, but the orphanage turned out to be quite nice (or maybe the Konoha Orphanage was just extra nasty). The caretakers, _sisters_ , Sakura reminded herself, were strict and not exactly motherly, but they were never dismissive of the orphans and they did their best to meet the children's physical and emotional needs. The other orphans, most of them older than her, were nice in general; the few spiteful ones who were stupid enough to make fun of her large forehead or hair color had been rewarded with a punch (or several in some cases), and after that they made sure to avoid her at all costs. To be honest, compared to life in the orphanage Sakura had more trouble getting used to the city, because unlike Konoha, trees and greenery were scarce here, and she hated how the weather was damp and depressing for nearly every single day, in fact, she was certain the heavy fogs in this city were even worse than Kirigakure's, and that was saying a lot.

She stirred the stew absent-mindedly (dinner preparation was her Chore of the Day) as her mind wandered back to the Fourth Shinobi World War and how she ended up in this strange new world.

* * *

 _Sakura could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, her heart thumping madly against her ribcage, chakra flowing down her arm as her fist collided with Kaguya's skull, propelling the Goddess downwards and trapping her in between Naruto and Sasuke's palms. When the Rikudō_ _Chibaku Tensei was activated, Sakura saw a tremor of despair that crept into the Kaguya's pale orbs as well as how a swirl of black and white began to permeate the Goddess's Rinne Sharingan. It was strangely captivating, and Sakura took a moment too long to admire the sight when, to her horror, she felt herself being sucked towards and into the now monochrome Rinne Sharingan._

" _Sakura-chan!" Naruto's cry of utter desperation was the last thing she heard before whiteness completely engulfed her and she blacked out._

* * *

She recalled how terrified she was when she realized she got transported to a completely different world, a different dimension, and worse of all she was trapped in an infant's body. The pinkette didn't know if it was another trick of the Rabbit Goddess or an unaccounted side-effect of the Rikudō Chibaku Tensei that caused everything in her body (except for her intelligence) to regress into an infant-like state, and for a long time she had been seething over her idiocy of not retreating from Kaguya's side earlier. However, Sakura was thankful that her mother had cleverly sewn her first name into her shirt's hemline before she departed for war, and that a sister of Japanese descendent had been around when she was delivered to the orphanage, or else she would have probably ended up with some hideous other-worldly names. Thank goodness it didn't turn out to be _that_ bad.

"Sakura."

The pink-haired child was pulled from her thoughts as one of the sisters entered the kitchen. "Come with me. A couple has expressed their wish to talk to you," a small smile tugged at the sister's lips as she ushered Sakura away from the stove, "it seems they would like to adopt you, my child. How wonderful!"

* * *

" _You said she could walk on water?"_

" _Those were the words of other children. They once saw her save another drowning child, but it is impossible for her to walk on water. It must have been a trick of the eye."_

" _But would you say this child, Sakura, is somewhat different from the others?"_

"… _Yes. Sakura is…different. Talented, for sure, but she is not what you would exactly call normal. Once she turned four she has been training non-stop for hours on end, on a daily basis, and she has a bad habit of flinging knives and forks at trees and shrubbery when she thinks no one is around. The child never explains her actions, and that is quite worrisome."_

" _Can we speak to her in person? She does sound like a handful, but I believe she is the child my wife and I have always hoped to have."_

* * *

Sakura Hortensia. That was her name now. There was a nice ring to it, yes, but Sakura knew nothing would ever beat Haruno Sakura ( _unless it was Uchiha Sakura,_ a part of her mind squealed). That being said, Sakura was glad that her adoptive parents were accepting, and even encouraging, of her strange habits. They were not horrified with her grueling training routine, and they even gifted her with (blunt) kunais and shurikens when Sakura expressed her interest in the ninja arts due to a few 'inspiring' ninja action movies. However, there was a glint in the Hortensias' eyes that Sakura was very wary of, as if they were assessing her potential and abilities for…Something she couldn't yet comprehend. The years passed by peacefully until one day, the puzzle that had been on Sakura's mind forever was finally solved when the Hortensias introduced her to magecraft training on her tenth birthday.

* * *

" _So both of you are magi?"_

" _Yes. Most members of the Hortensia Family are well-trained magi. In fact, our family used to be one of the most renowned magi clans across Europe."_

" _Used to?"_

"… _Things have changed. The world of the magus is more complicated than you can imagine Sakura."_

" _But why would you be willing to train me to become a magus? I'm, well, I'm just an orphan."_

" _We…Couldn't produce an heir, but we need one, an heir to lead the Hortensia Family after me and continue its legacy. I have a niece, but her affiliation with the Church means that she can never become the heir. I'll explain it all to you later Sakura, but we hope you are willing to become a magus. Your talent is unbelievable, not just with your intelligence and physical prowess, but also your Magical Circuits, we've never seen anyone's Magic Circuits as developed as yours at your age. Trust me Sakura, you have what it takes to be a brilliant magus."_

* * *

In the end, Sakura agreed to undertake magecraft training. A part of her enjoyed the thrill of learning new knowledge and being acknowledged as talented in magecraft, but another part of her was hoping magecraft would offer her a way to return to her world. Even though this world was fascinating and she genuinely liked her adoptive parents (despite being 'used' by them), Sakura had no intention to forever remain in this foreign dimension. Konoha was where she truly belonged, and throughout the years Sakura had tried so many ways to return to her world, to her Konoha, but none had succeeded. She had tried to summon Katsuyu, but the connection to Shikkotsu Forest was forever blocked, and the experiments she had with time-space travel jutsus often resulted in explosions and severe chakra depletion on her end. Hopefully, magecraft would lead her to a solution.

On the fifth year of her magecraft training, Sakura's adoptive parents passed away in an unfortunate plane crash, leaving behind half of their fortunes to her (the other half went to her cousin) and a will that introduced Sakura to the Holy Grail War. Apparently, her father had intended to participate in the upcoming Holy Grail War, but since he had passed away it was up to Sakura to inherit his will and win the Holy Grail War in order to resume the Hortensia Family back to its former glory. However, Sakura had her own selfish reasons, because what she saw in the Holy Grail War was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for her to go back home. The Holy Grail would grant any wish to whoever claimed it, and the kunoichi-turned magus told herself she would, no, she had to become the victor, the only person to lay hands on the Holy Grail and wish upon it.

 _This is my chance_ , Sakura's resolve hardened as she held the catalyst for the servant summoning ritual close to her chest, _my only chance_. She would summon her servant, they would win this war together, and she would wish for her return to Konoha.

* * *

 _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let my great Master Hortensia be the ancestor  
Let rise a war against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the Crown leading to the Kingdom rotate._

 _I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason...Then answer!_

 _I hereby swear.  
That I shall attain all virtues of Heaven.  
That I shall have domination over all evils of Hell._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,  
Come forth from the ring of restraint,  
O Keeper of the Holy Balance!_

* * *

 **A/N**

So I've had this idea ever since I watched Fate/Apocrypha (which was quite a long time ago). It took me a while to muster the motivation to write this instead of having endless plot bunnies hopping in my head and disturbing my dreams, but I managed. _Yay_.

I was doing some reading on the Fate Wikia before I started on the Prologue, and I just stumbled across Claudia Hortensia's article (btw she's Kirei Kotomine's wife). I decided that Sakura being adopted by my OC Hortensias makes sense, 'cause A) The Hortensia Family is canon, so I don't have to make up a random surname and B) Not much has been said about the Hortensia Family, so I can be creative with the family background and its connection with the Mage Association/Church.

The Cover Image will be constantly changed, because I like to try out different designs for Sakura's Command Seal. :D


	2. Astolfo

**Of Hair Ribbons and Sticks**

* * *

"Bwahahaha, can you believe it? We were mistaken for sisters…again!" The pink-haired Servant laughed so hard tears were forming in his eyes.

"Seriously," Sakura grumbled as she kicked off her shoes and threw herself onto the couch, resting her head on the plush cushions, "just because our hair color's the same doesn't mean we have to be genetically related! As for being mistaken for _sisters_ ," she raised her head slightly and half-heartedly glared at her Servant, "if you aren't always wearing skirts this would've never happened!"

"Oho~" Astolfo grinned. "I don't think so Master, 'cause even if I'm not in a skirt I'll still be cuter than a girl!" He twirled on the spot before plopping down on the couch as well, all the while tactfully ignoring his Master's more-than-half-hearted glare now. "Besides, other than our pink hair they're still probably gonna think we're related! Look, our height's nearly the same, and we're both flatter than a pancake…Well, that's normal for me but…" he looked sympathetically at Sakura's 'modest' bosom.

The girl with the 'modest' bosom gritted her teeth, trying her hardest to stop herself from beating the daylights out of her Servant. He even had the audacity to look sorry for her!

"And I bet," Astolfo continued, " _you_ thought I'm a girl too when you summoned me."

Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance, because that was something she couldn't deny. When she was summoning the Rider-class Servant, she was somehow expecting a tall, handsome paladin with a charming smile, not a pink-haired girl with a toothy grin who was hardly any taller than her.

* * *

" _Are you my Master?" The summoned paladin flashed her a toothy smile before exclaiming happily, "Hey you're almost as cute as me!"_

 _Sakura wondered if that was meant to be a compliment, but before she could say anything or ask any questions her Servant began to introduce himself, "My name's Astolfo, and I'm one of Charlemagne's paladin. I'm a Rider-class, but I guess you already know that!"_

 _This pulled her away from her internal debate of whether the "almost as cute as me!" was could be considered a compliment, and as she eyed (as discreetly as possible) at the paladin's silky pink locks, pale complexion, and slender legs, Sakura grudgingly admitted to herself that yes, perhaps her Servant was cuter than her._

…

 _It took her three days and a traumatizing shower incident to realize that Astolfo was only in possession of one X chromosome instead of two._

* * *

The pink-haired kunoichi-magus didn't know which one was worse: Her failure as a medic-nin or the fact that her (equally) pink-haired Servant was cuter than her despite being a _male_.

 _Both of my lives suck_ , she concluded, _Sasuke-kun's fairer than me, Neji-san's hair was softer than mine, and even that medic-nin from Kumogakure – D? Even his eyelashes are longer than most of the girls'_. Apparently being surrounded by pretty boys with sticks-up-their-asses for one lifetime wasn't enough for her, and now she was stuck with another pretty boy who had bested her once again in the looks department. _Well, at least this one's ass is stick-free_.

"Pfff," Sakura sniffed indignantly, "you can't blame me for mistaking you for a girl. Your frilly mini-skirt with the garter belts and those _girly_ hair ribbons totally misled me."

"Hey! My skirt's not frilly, and I wear them 'cause they make my legs look longer!" Astolfo retorted, "as for my hair ribbons, I've told you before they're a proof of friendship! And they also compliment my hair color!"

"So you say. But who knows? Maybe you're wearing them because you've always secretly _wanted_ to be a girl. Huh, even if I'm flat-chested I'm still a female, not a wanna-be-girl-who-got-stuck-in-a-male-body-for-eternity."

What followed was a stretch of uncomfortable silence, and Sakura wondered if she had gone too far. She didn't mean to sound that spiteful, but the paladin's insistent teasing had really been grating on her nerves. Then, to her bewilderment (and horror), Astolfo's lips curved into a smile – a coquettish smile, and there was a seductive tint in his voice when he spoke. "Oh my Master, I admit I'm a sucker for cute things, but how can you possibly doubt my manliness?" He lowered his body and crawled towards Sakura, attempting to trap her between his body and the cushions she was resting on. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to show you tonight how _manly_ I can be~"

Sakura choked on her own spit. It's a good thing that her Servant didn't have a stick up his ass, but she had no intention to check out his _other_ stick, thank you very much.

 _Can a Heroic Spirit be castrated?_ was her last thought before she swung her fist at the grinning bastard's pretty face.

* * *

 **A/N**

I was planning to upload Karna's chapter first, but I changed my mind a couple of hours ago and decided to go with Astolfo first, because...because he's too cute? My hands are itching to write another chapter starring Astolfo, but I'm going to force myself to wait for a while before I do that.

I'm probably going to start off with a a couple of fluffy one-shots before the angsty ones come crashing down. _Yay_.

If you have any Servant suggestions just leave a review or PM me! :D


	3. Frankenstein

**Flower Crowns**

* * *

There were times when her Servant reminded Sakura of her younger self. The reddish-pink hue of Frankenstein's hair. The way Frankenstein's eyes were covered by long bangs. Frankenstein's love of flowers. The shyness and insecurity of Frankenstein.

What's more, she knew of the Berserker's fear to be left behind, to be left alone. She had studied the literature thoroughly before the Servant summoning ritual, and her heart ached for Frankenstein, who was rejected by the one who breathed life into her and was denied her chance at happiness. It reminded Sakura of Naruto, who had suffered a lonely and loveless childhood for hosting the Kyuubi. Yet Naruto still had people who love him. There was Iruka-sensei, the old man at Ichiraku, and of course, there was Team 7. On the other hand, Frankenstein had no one who loved her or held her dear. Not only was she abandoned by her creator, she was cursed to be nothing but a repulsive _monster_. No one deserved that.

Which was why the kunoichi wanted to make her Servant happy. She had a good idea what the female homunculus' wish would be, and while Sakura knew she could never fill the void left behind by Victor Frankenstein, she swore to herself that she would try her best to understand and befriend her Servant, for it was almost painful to see the white-clad figure every time and be reminded of her past self and how she had turned a blind eye towards Naruto's loneliness for so long.

She had to admit it was hard at first because though Frankenstein was not hostile towards her, the Berserker seemed to be hesitant about spending too much time with her. Instead, Frankenstein would often spend hours in the gardens, picking flowers (sometimes crushing flowers) and watching clouds; or she would be wandering around the mansion, searching for lights that were forgotten to be switched off or other electrical appliances that were supposed to be turned off.

But Sakura just put in more effort to show her goodwill in hopes of closing the distance between them. She allowed Frankenstein to constantly stay in the material form despite the higher risks of being detected by enemies; she tolerated Frankenstein's borderline obsession with conserving electricity and tried her best to be more energy conservative as well; the pinkette also redecorated Frankenstein's bedroom with floral-patterned wallpapers and changed the flowers on the bedside table regularly. (Thankfully she could still recall some distant memory of how to arrange flowers in an aesthetically pleasing manner from Ino's teachings.)

And as time flew by Sakura took notice of her Servant was warming up to her. Frankenstein's grunts sounded less aggressive, and sometimes she would catch the less-aggressive Servant sneaking curious glances at her. The glances were discreet enough for any other person to never notice them, but she knew everything about the right angles for head tilts to hide glances behind long bangs, so Sakura just pretended to be oblivious of the looks she would get. There were even times when she would find flowers on the floor or on her bed, presents from the shy Berserker.

Sakura made up her resolve on a bright morning when she woke up once again to see a handful of flowers scattered on her bedsheets, so she headed towards the gardens where she knew Frankenstein would be there. The flowers were in full bloom, and the young magus allowed her mind to stray back to her younger days when her foster mother would often take her on walks in the gardens after a strenuous day of magus training. It wasn't long before she spotted Frankenstein sitting in a cosmos flower field, the shades of pink and white highlighting her ivory dress and bright-colored hair. Sakura was hit with a pang of nostalgia as memories of Ino flooded her mind, but she believed the cosmos must be a good omen.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Frankenstein gave a quick shake of her head, causing Sakura to grin happily while she settled down next to the other girl.

"You know, when I was young I sported a similar hairstyle to yours."

"Unf!?" Frankenstein emitted a surprised grunt, and Sakura chuckled.

"My forehead used to be huge. I was teased a lot because of it, so I grew out my bangs to try and hide my forehead," The pinkette paused slightly as she grabbed a few flowers previously picked by Frankenstein and concentrated on lacing the flowers' stems together, "but it only made the bullying worse. I was miserable for a long time…"

"Ughhh." Frankenstein let out a low growl, which made Sakura wonder if the Berserker was angry for her sake.

"Well, that was until I met Ino. Ino's a really pretty and popular girl in school, and I've never talked to her before. One day she just came up to me, brushed my bangs apart, and commented on the size of my forehead. I thought she would tease me relentlessly about it too, but the next day Ino turned up with a red ribbon and tied up my hair with it." Sakura examined the flower crown in her hands, and decided she would go ahead and make another oner, "Without the bangs my forehead is on full display, so I didn't really like it at first. I knew the other kids would tease me even more for it, but Ino convinced me that I should just show off my forehead and be proud of it. And after that whenever I got laughed at or bullied Ino would always defend me and fight off the bullies."

"I never really understood why she took a liking to someone like me, but it certainly didn't stop us from becoming best friends." Sakura's eyes softened as she thought of how much Ino meant to her, how she would have never blossomed into a strong and confident flower if it wasn't for Ino. She added a few final touches to the second flower crown, and it was Frankenstien's quiet grunt that prompted her to go on with the story.

"Oh, we had a falling out and were at each other's throats for a few years because we liked the same boy," It still hurts to think about Sasuke, so she tried to gloss over that part despite sensing Frankenstein's curiosity, "but later we reconciled and went back to the best of friends."

"The thing is," A sudden wave of nerves hit Sakura, for it came to her realization that she had never been the one to initiate any kind of friendship. Heck, she didn't even have that many friends besides Ino and the rest of the Rookie 11, and she had even fewer friends in this lifetime. Most of the other orphans avoided her after she had shown her violent streak, and once she became a Hortensia all her time was taken up by magus and shinobi training.

Sakura held the newly-made flower crown out to Frankenstein gingerly and swallowed once before looking into her Servant's different-colored eyes. "I would really like to be your friend. I know, I mean, I've read about your past, and I…I want you to be happy, and I hope, I truly hope, that your wish will be fulfilled by the Holy Grail." Sakura noticed Frankenstein stiffening after hearing her words, but she continued on nonetheless, "I know I'm your Master, but I also want to be your friend."

Sakura waited for some sort of reaction from Frankenstein. To be honest she had expected Frankenstein to crush the flower crown, for she knew the Berserker-class Servant sometimes seemed to find enjoyment in flower-crushing, but to her surprise Sakura felt the flower crown being tugged out of her hands, and she saw Frankenstein scrutinizing it for a while before placing it through her limiter and on top of her reddish-pink hair. She was even more surprised when Frankenstein picked up the other flower ring and moved it onto her pink locks, albeit a little awkwardly.

Sakura grinned. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Yaa." The grunt was soft and a little shy, and Sakura thought perhaps even Frankenstein didn't realize how affectionate it had sounded.

"So…can I call you Fran from now on?" She pressed on, recalling how nicknames were capable of bringing people closer, according to Sai.

A disapproving grunt erupted from Frankenstein's throat, and Sakura frowned worriedly. Perhaps the name Frankenstein and any nicknames that derive from it reminded the Berserker too much of her creator, and how she was never gifted with a proper name.

"Then what about…your class is Berserker, so, um…how about Ber-chan?" Sakura winced at her lack of creativity. _So much for wanting to give Frankenstein a proper, unique name_. But instead of grunting in disagreement, her Servant was fiddling with the flower crown, a faint blush dusting Frankenstein, no, _Ber-chan_ 's cheeks.

"Sa…Ku." Ber-chan muttered, her voice wavering and cracking slightly, but Sakura heard it, and she didn't waste any time to envelope her new friend, Ber-chan, in a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

 **A/N**

I've been trying to squeeze out a Karna chapter, but my creative juices keep running out when it comes to Karna, so I went ahead with Frankenstein instead. I was so tempted to have Sakura call Frankenstein Cosmos, but it just sounds weird...The name keeps giving me Saint Seiya feels.

Btw I changed my user name. It's still me. :D


End file.
